Little Big Head Man
"Little Big Head Man" is the forty-sixth episode of . It depicts the return of both Mr. Mxyzptlk and Bizarro. Finding the loophole that he only promised not to bother Superman, Mr. Mxyzptlk incites anger against Superman in Bizarro and sets him against his enemy. Now Superman must deal with his angry clone while Mr. Mxyzptlk learns a lesson he'll never forget. Plot Things are peaceful on Bizarro's world. He flies over his own version of Metropolis made of rocks and plants. Bizarro then "accidentally" knocks a boulder down a hill and saves a log from the rock. However, he looks back and sees that the boulder destroyed more than he saved. He leaves deciding he'll save more people later. Bizarro returns to his home on the North Pole and says hello to stone statues he made in effigies to Superman, Luthor, Jor-El, Supergirl, and Lois. Bizarro sits down to "watch TV" but he then hears a shrill voice claiming that it "can't take it anymore." Bizarro turns to see the Lois statue talking to him. Mr. Mxyzptlk then reveals himself and tells Bizarro that Superman only fooled him because he was jealous of Bizarro's powers. He then shows Bizarro an image of Superman claiming that he's "Bizarro and a 'great big dummy.'" Superman and all his friends laugh at the concept and Bizarro is angered to the point where he decides to go to Earth and fight for his honor. Happy that his plan is working, Mr. Mxyzptlk teleports him to Earth. Bizarro starts searching Metropolis demanding to know where Superman is. Eventually, Mr. Mxyzptlk tells him that he should check the Daily Planet. Bizarro arrives at the building and confronts Lois. When Clark tries to settle things, Bizarro throws him out of the window. Superman arrives soon afterwards and confronts Bizarro. However, Bizarro attacks him and hurls into the road. Mr. Mxyzptlk reveals himself to Superman but claims that he hasn't gone back on his word. Before things can go on, however, Bizarro resumes the attack. The fight takes the super pair into the museum where Mr. Mxyzptlk revels in the chaos. Gsptlsnz soon arrives and warns him that the tribunal won't like what he's done. Mr. Mxyzptlk dismisses this and is immediately brought before the tribunal. The tribunal confronts Mr. Mxyzptlk with his greatest crime of going back on his word. Gsptlsnz tries to defend him as his lawyer, pleading insanity, but the tribunal turns her into a tree. They then sentence Mr. Mxyzptlk to three months on Earth without his powers. If he has performed good deeds for Earthlings he will be allowed back. Gsptlsnz is then restored to her normal form. The fight continues on Earth and Mr. Mxyzptlk finds himself caught into the middle of it. He is "eaten" by a fake T-rex head and out of the way. Superman tries to calm Bizarro but Bizarro refuses to listen to him. The fight goes outside and Superman is thrown into an electrical tower. Weakened by the electricity, he is tied up in the steel and Bizarro claims victory. The SCU arrives and attacks Bizarro with a bullet powerful enough to make him fall. They then fire a weapon using concentrated sound waves. Bizarro is badly hurt and flees the scene. He meets up with Mr. Mxyzptlk but the imp can no longer help him. After getting rid of Mr. Mxyzptlk, Bizarro is attacked again and is hurt to the point of near death. Figuring there is no other option, Maggie orders his termination. However, Superman arrives and saves Bizarro. Bizarro realizes Superman was telling the truth and stops fighting. All the same, Superman gives Bizarro a gas grenade to put him to sleep. Superman then confronts Mr. Mxyzptlk and decides on a punishment for him. Back on Bizarro's planet, the "people" of his city have their protector back. Bizarro, calls to Mr. Mxyzptlk who is battered and dirty. To top this off, he is nearly hit by the boulder that Bizarro pushes down. Upset, Mr. Mxyzptlk decides to quit but is soon attacked by Krypto. Back in his fortress, Superman watches this with great satisfaction. Background Information Home Video Releases * * Superman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) Production Notes * When Gsptlsnz gets turned into a coconut tree, there's a full screen frame of a fire explosion, which is reused footage from "Where There's Smoke" when Volcana blasted Superman with a fire ball in the parking lot. This is used again when she is restored to her normal self. Production Inconsistencies * When Bizarro smashes a totem pole against Superman and chases him outside the museum, the pole is clearly intact then goes back to being broken in the next shot. Trivia * Mr. Mxyzptlk's last appearance in the DC Animated Universe. * Bizarro's last appearance in the show. * In a commentary of "Mxyzpixilated" the writers commented that this episode only looked good on paper. * The name of the Fifth Dimension is revealed to be Zrff (rhymes with "surf"). * One of the pieces of evidence brought to the tribunal is a copy of [[w:c:dcdatabase:Action Comics Vol 1 80|Action Comics #80]]. * It is unknown how Bizarro found out about Supergirl. * The square planet in Bizarro's fortress of solitude is a reference to the Silver Age Bizarro-World, Htrae. Cast Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Comedic episodes Category:Superman: The Animated Series episodes